1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printer employing a thermal head and, particularly, to a head connection structure of the type wherein a thermal head mounted on a carriage is connected through a flexible circuit sheet to a control circuit section provided in a printer body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the printer employing the thermal head, the lifetime of the thermal head is generally short in comparison to the lifetime of the printer itself, thus, a structure which permits exchange only of thermal heads was employed.
As such thermal head-exchangable structures, hitherto, an arrangement was known in which a flexible circuit sheet connected to a control circuit section is secured on a carriage, a thermal head and a circuit sheet connected to respective resistors of the thermal head are independently positioned detachably on the carriage, and both circuit sheets are connected together via a connector.
In this conventional example, the exchange work for a worn-out thermal head may easily be completed, after disconnecting both circuit sheets at a connector portion, by connecting again a new thermal head and a circuit sheet be connected to that new thermal head, to the circuit sheet on the side of the control circuit section at the connector portion. However, there existed the drawback that the known structure is of a high cost because the connector is employed as connecting means for both circuit sheets.